1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to tire puncturing devices, and more particularly, to a plate member which can be attached to an automobile tire, deflating the tire and preventing the automobile from being driven.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,948 there is disclosed a tire puncturing device formed of a base plate having a plurality of drive pins which extend upwardly along axes perpendicular to the plane of the base plate. The device is intended for use by a law enforcement officer. The piercing points are attached to the surface of the tire. As the tire rotates, the piercing points will penetrate the tire and cause the tire to deflate. To prevent the tire from sealing on the drive pins, the drive pins are coated with polytetrafluoroethylene, commercially available under the trademark Teflon. However, it has been found that even coating the drive pins with Teflon does not allow immediate deflation of the tire.